As digital technologies have developed recently, various types of electronic devices have become widely utilized, such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a notebook, a wearable device, or the like. The electronic devices have reached a level of mobile convergence that includes the functions of other devices. For example, an electronic device may provide: a call function, such as a voice call, a video call, or the like; a message transmit/receive function, such as a Short Message Service (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS), an e-mail, or the like; an electronic organizer function; a photographing function; a broadcasting program reproduction function; a video reproduction function; a music reproduction function; an Internet function; a messenger function; a game function; a social network service (SNS) function, or the like.
The electronic device may display gas information. A conventional art that provides gas information through an electronic device, provides numerical values associated with O3, NO, CO, SO2, or the like (yellow dust, ozone, and fine dust) in a corresponding region by using official information issued from the Meteorological Administration or the like, or may provide numerical values or a warning when abnormal gas, such as smoke (CO), a volatile organic compound (VOC), or the like, is detected through a dedicated device.